


The Charming Life of A Killer Swan

by edriking



Category: Sons of Anarchy, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 10:52:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edriking/pseuds/edriking
Summary: Bella had picked her life up the day he left, she improved herself and grew into a person she wasn't embarrassed to be. She was living life to the fullest.Jax has been left again by Tara, he still has to deal with the repercussions of Donna's death and the fact that Abel will be out a mother again plus the legacy his father left behind.Will these two finally find the missing piece of their lives together? or will complications come to  destroy something that hasn't even begun?





	1. Chapter 1

The day she made the decision to move to California was on the eve of her graduation from college.

Due to _extreme_ circumstances she had graduated high school in half the year that Edward had left her . She was eighteen and after a short, _very short_ breakdown and a bout of depression she pulled her ass together and graduated early. She turned down Jake's offers for dates and hanging out and focused on school.

At first she wanted to be a teacher , then she thought about the know it all _Asswipes_ who left her and decided that in a couple years down the road she did not want to end up teaching the fuckers. She the decided on a culinary profession and minored in business. For the first time in her life she felt like she truly belonged, she flourished in all aspects aced all her cooking exams made her cuts precise and in her opinion damn perfect.

Bella did four whole years of culinary school because pastry/ baking was an extra year plus, well  she loved baking. She graduated top of her class went on to apprentice in Montana of all places and wasn't that a _living hell._  She thought hated Forks for its bipolar weather in Montana it was raining one day sunny the next and snowing for the rest of the week. She learned a lot, She got over her blood a version when they had to quarter a chicken and make a gravy out of the innards . And if she didn't faint from _that_ she certainly wasn't going to do it with anything else.

On June 14 a day before her graduation she did the most cliche thing imaginable. She set out a map all Fifty States displayed , in her hand a nifty dart she had "  _accidentally_  "stolen after a drunken night of debauchery ( _oh if Fuckward could see her now_ )  She took out a sharpie and marked out Washington, Arizona (here because she wanted to be as far away from her mother as possible) and any other places known for fucking year around rain or snow. cheating , she knew but honestly she was tired of shitty weather. She wanted sunshine and blue sky's , Bella took hold of the dart and let it fly with her eyes closed.

There was a **thunk** that sent a rush of excitement through her, this was it. Bella opened her eyes and saw California, _huh not bad_ . She then wrenched the dart out of the map and threw it at a random town.

Charming , California it was.

The day of graduation was hectic , her parents flew down and met up with her she took them out to eat, despite her dads insistent protesting and spent the rest of the morning showing them around town buying little souvenirs here and there. Then came the time for The Walk. The lights were blinding , it didn't help that she was in a deep maroon gown and it was **_ninety fucking degrees_** out but hey it was better then rain or sleet.

Bella waited anxiously for her turn, She took a few stabilizing breaths to ready herself she had this, she wasn't some blushing virgin anymore.

 **"Isabella Swan!"** The few people in the crowd yelled and whistled her mom and dad a few of the loudest. A couple years ago that would've had her bright red and hiding her face in embarrassment. Not the Bella swan of today though, she proudly walked her butt across the stage giving out a loud " Hell yeah !" to the crowd.

The announcer continued to list all of her accomplishments her volunteering cred, building homeless shelters and with out a doubt every weekend tutoring kids at the local middle school. Not only graduating with a 4.O but with a Bachelors in Business and a Vocational Degree in Culinary arts.

Bella gave a little bow and accepted her certificates with a smile. Today was the beginning of a brand new life and it was gonna rock.

        (page break)

" Dad! did you call the U- haul yet? I gotta leave soon traffic is going to suck balls dad! Balls I say!"

"Bella!" Charlie exclaims with surprised chuckle,shaking his head he walked downstairs and stared at his daughter baffled." You crack me up kid with that mouth of yours."

Bella snorts."Yeah, yeah old man, did you call the rental?"

Charlie nods walking to the fridge to grab a beer." Yep should be here a little around five , that gives you enough time to load it up and be gone around sevenish or so."

"Awesome! I have to run a few errands and then I'll be back to sign for it, you gonna be here when I get back to see me off or are you going fishing with Billy?" she asks while putting tape one the final box, marking it as kitchen shit in bright purple sharpie.

"Fishing." He grunts out already in he closet picking out his gear, his boots making a squelching sound when they hit the floor.

"Ew, wash those sometime okay? Also I froze enough casseroles for at least two months for you with instructions ."

"Ah Bells you didn't have to do that I've been cooking for myself almost my whole life." He grumbles to himself.

"Oh please _TV dinners_ sure hit the spot I'm sure." Bella snarks and goes to give her dad a hug." Have fun fishing dad , I'll call you when I make a stop in Oregon okay? I love you."

"I love you to bells , drive safe make sure your gun is loaded and that your mace is full."

" Jesus Dad! Not even out the door yet and I'll be wanted for _assault_ and _murder_."

" Okay smart ass get on now ." He laughs and points to the door.

 Bella laughs her hands in her the air as she slowly backs out the front door. " Bye!" She shouts and hears his return call, Bella hops in her truck a 1978 Doge power wagon short bed , white exterior , pink shag on the inside , pink velvet trim interior. She named her **Shagging Wagon** in pink  loopy decal. Charlie  had a damn fit with her finishing touches, in retrospect she had never thought she would do something so douchey but at the time she had broken up with her previous boyfriend Micheal , her old Chevy had just gone ans died for no good reason, leaving her stranded in the Bitterroot Wilderness for fuck sake.  After that catastrophe she just needed a good laugh.

 Bella starts the long drive towards The old Cullen residence . She was finally leaving this town for good and she wanted to leave one last final message before she went. She took the time to admire the view , The tall oak trees the rough plant growth tall weeds and forest flowers throwing splashes of yellows and red onto the florescent greens and the earthy browns. The overly pretentious glass house came into view. She made sure to drive through the tall unattended flower beds and leave tire marks on the grass.

She got out and went into the house, the door was unlocked and to be real here the Cullen's had probably never even considered locking their homes. what with a _Seer_ , a _mind reader_ , _super fast reflexes and a smelling range well past twenty miles , what the hell would they need one for?_

The living room was pristine, only a thick layer of dust accumulating the hastily thrown tarps and the glass windows. She walked first into Carlisle's study , curiously an envelope was laid there addressed to her.

**_Dearest Bella,_ **

**_I'm sorry for leaving like this so soon, not even getting the chance to say goodbye. As you've already known Edward has always been the favorite of the Family. Carlisle rarely ever disagrees with with his eldest son.Everything in this house is yours do with what you find as you please. Boxes are in the main bedroom. The safes  is code 1901. please try not destroy any of Esme's collectible pieces as she is very fond of them. We'll meet each other again someday._ **

**_Love you always,_ **

**_Alice._ **

The letter was written on the back of a furniture receipt, messily written and to the point, Bella felt a surge of affection for her once best friend. Sure she had hated her for a long time , but she grew the fuck up and realized that over a hundred years of them living they should've been grown enough to man up to that primadonna pussy they called brother/ son and said goodbye to her on their own time.

She sighed and walked over the giant safe in the corner of the room, she punched in the code and opened the door. Stacks of cash met her gaze, pieces of of priceless jewelry and old tomes placed into neat little piles. Bella grinned as she saw a conveniently placed duffel bag at the bottom.

Glancing at the clock 3:30 p.m. she set to work after she was done pillaging this place Charming here she comes !

 


	2. Biker town what?

Bella had arrived early in the morning to her new home. It was 6:30 a.m. And she was beyond exhausted by the 16 hour drive . It was a quaint little neighborhood quiet and clean . Her neighbor across the street was the only loud thing in the entire block. Multiple motorcycles littered the area. Deep bass playing from some speakers in the distance ,  young women dancing around in sheer clothing,a shrill of a baby going unheard. All in all a rather enjoyable scene.

 Bella parked her truck up in the drive way. Her new home didn't do itself any justice in the pictures her realtor had sent. It was a two story , light warm buttery yellow with white trimmings . A wrap around porch that just had her itching to furnish with a swing and nice rocking chairs. The lawn was green and wet, signs of either someone  watering it recently or rain. A giant oak tree stood proud and tall . There was even space to plant flowers and a small garden. Bella couldn't resist letting out a squeal at the sight . It was like a dream come true. Who would have thought that she would have owned her own house , completed college and was currently on her way to starting a business all in her early twenties? She sure as hell didn't see it coming, that was for damn sure.

 Ignoring the men who were smoking outside and talking loudly about some shit , she opened her garage and started unloading boxes . Fortunately her bedding , couches and tv had already been sent here and placed in the house. Bella dreaded doing any hard labor this early .

"ma'am are ya needing any help?" Asked a dude with the bluest eyes Bella had ever seen.

" It's Bella , sorry if I was bothering your party man. I would love some help if it wouldn't trouble you ?"

the man smirked , and he went from cute to ruggedly handsome."shit girl it ain't no trouble at all, you the new owner?"

" Yeah !" Bella said brightly " I just bought this baby a couple days ago."

" Just you in this house?" The man said with a grunt , while lifting out her dresser already taking it upon himself to be useful it seemed.

"mmm. Well if I told you that mister. I'd have to kill you." Bella replied dryly. Her hand pointing the way she wanted her stuff.

The blonde let out a bark of laughter . " hell! Mister huh? Just call me Jax , I live across the way."

bella eyed him , taking in the blackness underneath his eyes and the dirt around his finger nails.

" Jax , huh, well tell me something Jax." Bella said , her hands on her hips a coy smile about her face.

"shoot." Jax said , busy placing down her dining room table.

" You know any good mechanics? I'm looking to get my baby checked out." She stated one finger pointing out the window towards her truck. Jax followed her finger pointedly , trying in vain not to stare to intensely at her pale toned legs and the strip of belly showing .

"Yeah," He swallowed. " I know a place."


End file.
